


Heaven

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet and smutty, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Just my idea of what happened in Dallas after Jensen sang Heaven at SNS





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).

> Love and fairy dust to Amanda for the super quick and helpful beta ❤️❤️❤️  
For Emily cause she has helped me get over my recent, pervasive, persistent writers block in ways she doesn’t even know. Thanks Em, you rock.

The hotel door slams and Jensen tosses his sweaty hat onto the bathroom counter as he yanks the ugly, gaudy chain off his neck.

“I love her, really, but I feel like a douche wearing this shit.” He pulls the other jewelry off and looks in the mirror, debating a shower. Faintly, he hears the strains of fangirls screaming through iPhone speakers and sighs. Showering will have to wait. 

He comes out of the bathroom and rounds the corner into the bedroom of the hotel room and sees something that will never cease to make his breath catch even as his heart beats double time; Jared, stretched across their bed, nothing but a pair of saxx covering his ass and his hair just as tousled as when Jensen left him, sleeping, just a few hours before. 

Jared looks up from the screen of his phone without pausing the video ( _ how do they get them posted so fast?) _ and his smile is giant, dimples carved into his cheeks, but it’s also a little watery. He hadn’t told Jared what he was gonna sing that night.

“Anyone that’s shocked when we come out after the finale hasn’t fucking been paying attention.” Smoothly Jared rolls to his knees, dropping the phone to the bed next to his leg as it continues to play. “Can’t wait to tell ‘em that I never go to SNS cause you’re too fucking sexy on stage. Sure give them something to talk about.” Jared does some complicated knee-shuffle shimmy that absolutely should not be as sexy as it is and he’s at the edge of the bed, pulling Jensen’s shirts off and unbuttoning his jeans before Jensen even thinks to ask him to turn off the damn video.

“I don’t wanna listen to the fangirls screaming right now, Jay.” Jensen tries to lean down and grab Jared’s phone but as his fingers brush the case, Jared curls around him and drags the point of his nose up the side of Jensen’s chest, distracting him. 

“Fuck I love you all covered in stage sweat.” Jared groans before he licks up the side of Jensen’s assuredly sweaty neck. 

The strains of Robs’ band playing Heaven come from the speakers on the phone accompanied by another burst of fans screaming before his voice cuts in and they fall silent. Jared is still tongueing his neck, moving lower and lower with each swipe, and Jensen realizes suddenly that he’s rock hard and getting harder the closer Jared gets to his nipples. 

The phone gets wrapped in the comforter as Jensen sweeps the whole bundle to the floor, muffling the sound but not muting it completely.

“Jen, babe, you gotta fuck me. I’ve been waiting forever for you to come back here and fuck me.” Jared’s voice gets muffled as Jensen curls a hand into Jared’s Saxx and gets a handful of the sweetest ass on the planet. Jensen slides his fingers to the side to rub at Jared’s hole to find that he’s already wet with lube. Jensen shimmies his legs to get his jeans to fall to the floor and pulls down Jared’s underwear as Jared returns the favor until they’re both naked, hard and panting.

“You get ready for me baby?” Jensen asks, already knowing the answer as he pushes Jared back onto the bed with his whole body. Jared cranes his neck up to steal a kiss before he settles back into the pillows and spreads his mile long legs.

“Did you change the lyrics for me?” Jensen barely hears the question, preoccupied as he is with finding the lube and slicking his cock before making sure Jared is stretched as well as lubed up. He gets even more distracted by the noises that Jared makes while he plays with his hole. Jared is so sensitive here, he’s come just from fingering more times than Jensen can count.

“What?” Jensen asks belatedly as he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with the head of his cock.

“I asked, oh fuck, just like that don’t stop don’t stop, all the way in fuck fuck.” Jared whines as Jensen slowly pushes in. They’ve had plenty of quick fucks, but they both like the long, slow, ceaseless slide better.

“I asked if you changed the lyrics for me.” Jensen starts to move his hips immediately and Jared wraps his legs around Jensen’s hips to help get them closer.

“Course I did baby.” Jensen grunts, already too close. He can hear the muffled sound of the end of the song, coming from the mess of comforters on the floor but Jensen tunes it out in favor of listening to the slap of skin on skin and the sweet little punched out noises that Jared makes every time he bottoms out. 

Jared curls upward and sinks his teeth into the meat of Jensen’s left pec as his fingers find Jensen’s right nipple and squeezes. Jensen hears himself make some noises too, before his balls draw up and he pushes his hips forward as hard as he can. His body locks up in orgasm as his grinds his hips into Jared’s perfect body and comes.

“Cheater.” Jensen finally gasps into Jared’s sweaty shoulder when he can speak again.

“There’s no cheating in sex. Just making someone you love feel good.” Jared replies as Jensen softens and slips out of his ass. Jensen immediately replaces his cock with his fingers, feeling his come coating Jared’s insides.

“Such a sap, Jay.” Jensen grins as he rubs softly over Jared’s hole, causing Jared’s breath to hitch. He rubs and thrusts his fingers for a moment, leaning over to press a kiss to Jared’s jaw.

“You want a hand on your cock Jay?”

“No, almost there, just kiss me.” Jared turns his head and Jensen presses forward again, takes those perfect pink lips in the kiss that he realizes he’s been missing since he got back to the hotel. As they kiss he feels Jared clench around his fingers and come all over his belly.

“Love you Jay.”


End file.
